Viscosity
by Thera Dratara
Summary: Aichi finds himself looking at people differently. Featuring Pervert!Aichi and Insuferable!Miwa  AichixTechnically everyone.


**A/N**: I wanted to do something with Aichi and water, and I ended with sexuality.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of it's accosiated material. This is a free fanmade product made for fans.

* * *

><p>The water was warm.<p>

It was a rainy day, perfect to stay inside and play Vanguard with your friends.  
>However, Kamui had proposed taking a break today and going to the indoor swimming pool instead. It was the last week of the summer holidays and he said he hadn't had time to do any proper swimming. "Besides," he had said to Aichi, "wouldn't it be nice for you not to worry about the sun while swimming?"<br>Morikawa had thought it was a fantastic idea and suddenly half the cardshop regulars headed home to get their swimming gear.

The indoor swimming pool was huge, with several pools connected by channels and all sorts of structures like a huge slide and a artificial wave pool. Soon enough, Aichi lost track of everyone and decided to head back to the meeting point.

Misaki was sitting there, reading some novel while half-submerged in a shallower part of the water. She greeted him without looking up from her book.

Aichi greeted her back and moved to sit not far from her.

It suddenly occured to him that Misaki was a girl. Not that this was a complete new fact to him, but usually he wasn't too concerned with her gender and more with the fact she was Misaki. In this situation however, he found that it did stand out a bit more. He looked at her carefully. Misaki was moderately endowed and even through the water you could tell she had curvy hips. She was pretty.

He felt his face become red and tore his eyes away from her.

He looked around and found himself staring at people, picking out the pretty girls. Shapely legs, curvy waists, pretty faces.

Boys too, nice faces, appealing bodies, he even picked out what was probably a group of kendo practitioners judging by the muscles on their upper bodies.

He was snapped out of his observations by a voice.

"Hi there," it was Miwa. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to get that other guy out here as well."

"You mean-" Aichi looked behind Miwa.

"Yeah, Kai's here too," Miwa gave him a knowing smile, "He's putting away our stuff in a locker." He slided into the water and then continued in a more serious tone "It was kinda hard getting him here, this is very difficult for him, you see. A social situation, no cardgames, physical excersize..."

"Obviously, we must stay alert in case he faints" quiped Misaki, not looking up from her book.

Miwa smiled, "I'm glad you're so understanding." He then attempted to hold a conversation with Misaki who in turn attempted to brush him off. She wasn't succeeding, though Aichi suspected this may have had to do with Miwa usually hanging out with Kai. Aichi studied the guy.  
>Miwa was wiry, with narrow shoulders and a funny nose, his hair really stood out though. It looked really fine from this distance and Aichi wondered if it was soft to the touch.<p>

A group of girls passed by. They were roughly a year older then him, and while there wasn't anything special about their appearances, Aichi found himself looking anyway. There was something slightly mesmerising about the way a girl's hips moved as she walked.

"You know, sometimes I completely forget you're a boy," said Miwa, who was swimming toward him ("Finally," muttered Misaki), "But when you do stuff like that, it's obvious again." He looked at the group of girls. "See something you like?"

"Not really," said Aichi quickly, "And what do you mean, you forget that I'm a boy?" Damnit, he hit a pretty high note there.

"Well, you're not exactly the bastion of masculinity, are you?" Miwa replied, "I mean compared to say..."

"Kamui"

"Kamu- uhm, no offence, but Kamui is thirteen."

"He's also the only one of you guys that can get a girlfriend," said Misaki.

Miwa opened his mouth, and closed it again. He frowned. He turned back to Aichi. "Okay-" He turned back to Misaki again. "Even with the manager?"

"Oh, especcially with Shin."

"Ah." Miwa slowly turned around again. "Well, what I mean is that you're rather..." He bit his lips. "Look, nevermind, what really matters is what's on the inside right, or I suposse in your case what's under the belt." He had his hands tensely folded in front of him, looking at Aichi with a tight smile.

Aichi just tilted his head slightly and frowned. He knew what Miwa was getting at, but that didn't make it less insulting. It was annoying enough that everyone said he would grow up to look like his mother. He was about to say so, but he caught sight of someone behind Miwa.

Kai was walking toward them, holding what was probably a locker-key. "Hey idiot," he yelled, "catch!"

Miwa managed to turn in time to catch the key. He immidiatly fastened the band around it to his wrist.

Kai walked over to the side of the pool and slided in seamlessly. Compared to the others, he was slender, broad shouldered and had a fairly long neck. But what fascinated Aichi most was that Kai was really graceful. Pretty much anything he did looked pretty and often Aichi felt clumsy and awkward when Kai was around. Even as he swam, he barely made ripples in the water. Kinda like a swan: big, pretty, graceful and better left alone if you didn't want trouble. Aichi felt his face heat up again and smiled.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to do some laps"

"Seriously?" Miwa's face wore a look of dull suprise.

"Yes, seeya," and Kai swam away.

"Honestly, that guy..."

Aichi was still following Kai's retreating form.  
>He heard Miwa shift next to him.<p>

"Hm. Nah, I don't think Kai's my type."

"What?"

"Probably known him too long anyhow." He turned back to Aichi, "Ah, don't worry, I was just trying to see if I could see what you see." He smiled, "You have such a nice look on your face whenever you see him, but I guess it's a matter of taste."

Aichi gave him an apprehensive look.

Miwa's smile didn't break. Suddenly he got a look on his face as if he'd just realised something, "Hey, so is this like, you don't really care if it's boys or girls? Or were you just trying to see if you felt that way about girls just now?" he paused, "Or is Kai just that damn special?"

"I dunno"

"Oh, c'mon, what kind of awnswer is that?"

"Look, how am I supossed to know-"

"Well, you can imagine if kissing boys or girls is more appealing."

"How am I supossed to imagine that, I've never kissed anyone before." He stared at the surface of the water. Damn this stupid conversation. Now he was curious too. Aichi scrunched up his nose momentarily and then looked back at Miwa. "Can I try kissing you?"

Miwa just raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, if I just know what it's like..." Aichi started.  
>Miwa looked like he was thinking. Eventually he replied.<p>

"Just as an experiment, right?" Miwa was looking at Aichi with a fascinated expression, "Okay."

It only then really hit Aichi he'd just asked another guy to kiss him. His face flushed for the gazillionth time that day, but he'd already decided. Miwa was swimming closer to him, pressing his body against Aichi's. He was warm, his skin was soft but the flesh underneath felt solid. Aichi was so close he could count his eye-lashes. He put his own hands around Miwa and took a deep breath.

They kissed.

It was relatively short, five seconds at most. Someone was moving in the background, but Aichi didn't have the time to see who. At some point tongues had gotten involved and he could confirm that the dry bits of Miwa's hair were really soft.

Afterward his lips and the inside of his mouth were tickling and there was a pleasant feeling going down his back.

"Well?" asked Miwa.

Aichi thought for a bit, "Both I suposse."

Miwa smiled.

Aichi remembered something moving in the background, he looked around. It had been Misaki, she'd finally looked up from her book and was looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What sis, wanna join us?" said Miwa.

"What? No."

Miwa gave her a shit-eating grin.

Aichi smiled and touched his lips. He could imagine doing that to a girl. He could definately imagine doing that to a special someone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Miwa/Curiosity OTP anyone?


End file.
